


They'll Never Know

by Tallihensia



Series: Hot Boys Everywhere [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP, early season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark just can't keep his hands off Lex... even in the middle of the Talon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They'll Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Only mine in my dreams. ;-) This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
> Spoilers: general SV up through Rosetta
> 
> Notes: Set mid-late Season 2.

# They'll Never Know

Clark drummed his fingers against his desk and fought to stay where he was. After a weekend of pure bliss, it was excruciating to be back to school. School. Who the hell cared about school? There was nothing interesting in school at all. Certainly nothing to compare to pale smooth skin glistening with sweat, or the taste of said sweat combined with the smell of heated musk. Sounds of moans and cursing, combined with gasps of arousal. The slap of skin against skin as Clark sank into Lex over and over again. The taste of Lex as Clark swallowed him down.

"Clark Kent! That's the third time, it's detention for you!" Mr. Harris slammed a hand down on Clark's desk, making him jump. The classroom of high schoolers were all giggling and laughing. Clark had absolutely no idea what Mr. Harris had said or asked.

"Um..." Clark couldn't think of a thing to say. He gathered up his books and slunk off down the hall to report in for detention.

After school, Chloe and Pete grabbed him, one on each arm. "Okay Clark, so give! What's had you so preoccupied today?"

"Uh, nothing."

Chloe and Pete traded glances around him with raised eyebrows and meaningful exchanges. Well, Clark wouldn't've believed himself either.

"It's really nothing. School... just was really boring today. Daydreams."

"Oh, was it Laaaana?" Pete teased in a sing-song way.

On Clark's other side, Chloe dropped his arm with a snort.

Clark blushed scarlet. He was kind-of glad, in a way, that everybody and anybody knew of his long-standing crush on Lana, because that was a perfect excuse whenever this came up. They wouldn't think of Lex. No matter how much Clark wanted to shout from the top of the hills and say "Lex is my boyfriend and we're having sex. S-E-X!" he couldn't. For one thing, that would get Lex arrested and that would be the end to all the sex. And... well, there wasn't actually another thing. Lex wanted them to be discreet. Hell, Lex didn't even want them to be **having** all the sex when Clark was still only fifteen. Except when they actually were having the sex. Then Lex wanted it just as much as Clark. It was actually really cool how much power Clark had over Lex. The way that Clark could break Lex's resolve with just a touch and a heated look. A kiss, and Lex was bending over for him, he wanted Clark so much.

"Earth to Clark?" Fingers snapped in front of his nose.

"Umm?" Clark dragged his mind away from sex with Lex. Well, as far away as he could be dragged at the moment, which truthfully wasn't very far.

His friends just shook their heads pityingly. They had, apparently, gotten all the way from school to the Talon without Clark noticing. They were seated at one of the back tables, squeezed into a corner. The place was packed with the after-school crowd and the early shift workers from the Plant.

"I'm taking off – date with Melanie tonight. Are you going to be able to get Clark home okay?" Pete asked Chloe.

Chloe glanced at her watch. "I've got an interview with Dwight the plumber in ten minutes. He promised to tell me all about the mutant snake that's been sighted in the sewers recently."

Both boys recoiled, shuddering. "Eww...."

"I know, I know. But hey, not all mutants can be exciting and interesting. And **something** has been causing the water pipes to break along the residential streets lately. But I'm meeting Dwight here at the Talon, so we can do the interview and I can keep an eye on Clark at the same time."

"Okay, I'm not **helpless**," Clark defended himself.

His friends gave each other speaking glances again and rolled their eyes.

Pete stood up, then paused. "Oh hey, there's the answer. Lex!" Pete yelled and waved his arms until Lex noticed him.

With an amused smile, the resident millionaire made his way through the crowd to them. "Pete. Chloe, Clark." He nodded at each of them, somehow managed to wrap Clark's name in layers of silk and satin without the others noticing.

Clark felt the heat of it go down to his toes as he met Lex's gaze. Lex carefully didn't look at him any longer than the others and he returned his attention to Pete. Clark was suddenly deeply, insanely, jealous of his friend, even though he knew nothing was like _that_.

"What's up?"

"My man Clark here has been spacing out all day – even got detention! So he needs a keeper. I'm taking off and Chloe has an interview with a snake, so you're appointed." Pete casually slapped Lex on the shoulder and wandered off. They had come a long ways from when Pete saw Lex only as a Luthor and the devil of the town. Pete was still jealous of his best friend status, but regular rides in the fast fancy cars and Lex's careful division of attention between all the friends when they were together had mellowed him to acceptance of Lex's presence in their group.

"A snake?" Lex sat down next to Clark, taking the other side in their corner.

Clark could feel Lex's legs brushing against his and all his blood promptly ran south.

"Actually, it's a man about a snake, but it's still weird enough." Chloe shook her head.

"Ah." Lex was obviously not enlightened but definitely amused. He moved on to Clark. "Detention?"

"I wasn't paying attention – I don't actually even know what it was for." Clark could feel himself blushing. He hastily gulped down a swallow of his coffee.

"For not paying attention, doofus!" Chloe smacked him lightly in the arm.

Clark coughed as the smack made the coffee go down the wrong tube.

Lex gently hit Clark on the back, turning it into a caress where none could see. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah." At least now Clark had a reason for the red face.

Lana magically appeared with napkins and a smile. "Hi guys. Hi Lex. What would you like today?"

"A macchiato caldo, please." Lex smiled back at Lana and Clark instantly hated her.

Taking the napkins, Clark sullenly wiped his face and the bit on the table where it had spilled. After Lana left, he looked up.

"You know, Clark," Chloe sighed, "It's usually easier to flirt with somebody when you can actually look right at them when they're standing here."

It took Clark a moment to remember he was supposed to be in love with Lana, not hate her guts. Helplessly, he shrugged at Chloe while Lex, the bastard, laughed silently.

"Oh never mind, it's not like that'll ever change. I see Dwight's here. I'll catch you two later!" Chloe picked up her bag and her coffee and waved at them as she bounced off.

"I have to admit to being curious about the snake," Lex said as he watched her make her way through the crowd. "There have been a lot of disruptions in the water supply to the plant recently."

Clark couldn't care less about snakes. He was suddenly realizing that everybody else had left and it was him and Lex alone at the table. And Lex's leg was rubbing against his, and they were back in the corner wall, and... Clark casually dropped his right hand under the table and touched Lex's thigh, feeling the fabric running over the skin and imagining what it looked like.

Lex jumped a little and turned to look at Clark, his eyes shading dark. "Clark..." he warned with a quick look around them.

"Hey, you're the one who's always so quiet... How quiet can you be?" Clark grinned. Okay, he'd actually just meant to touch Lex, maybe hold hands, but his mind very quickly jumped to other things once Lex had suggested it. Clark couldn't shout their relationship from the rooftops... but maybe he could have some really awesome public sex. Clark moaned a little at the thought. His hand slipped over Lex's pants until he was tracing the inside of Lex's thigh, feeling the press of the other one.

Lex's eyes were very, very dark now, barely a ring of blue iris on the edges of the pupils. "This isn't a good idea."

Making Lex do what Lex didn't want to do was the headiest power ever. Because Lex really did want it. Clark knew that he was playing with fire, that Lex had a dark side and it was the dark parts of Lex that said "the hell with society" and took what he wanted. But it wasn't Lex doing the taking. It was Clark. Clark giving in to his own wild side and leading Lex along, Lex following willingly. They could both get in so much trouble over this. But fuck. Clark just wanted Lex. He wanted Lex more than he wanted anything. Even red meteor rock was nothing compared to this.

Clark removed his hand from inside of Lex's thighs, which weren't pressed as tightly together anymore. As Lex gave a sigh that was somewhere between relief and disappointment, Clark got his school books out. It was History that he'd been detentioned from. That would do. Clark spread a notebook on the table and then propped his History book up, flipping to the right chapter.

"Have any work you need to do?" Clark asked Lex, shifting his body to face a little more inwards, moving a bit closer to Lex. Their legs rubbed against each other and Clark stretched out, hooking his foot over Lex's.

"Oh fuck," Lex swore under his breath as he realized what Clark was doing. He looked a hairsbreadth away from bolting, though Clark knew he never would, not while Clark was there. Even if it was to save his own soul, he wouldn't leave Clark.

With a deep breath, Lex got out his netbook computer and turned it on. Next to it, he put some files. He looked them over and then selected one to put on top. A proposal for a new fertilizer compound, Clark read from craning his head over. Lex pulled up the corresponding reports on the computer, opening at least three different screens.

Oh yes. Oh yes, indeed. Clark shivered all over in anticipation. His pants were already too tight. Clark wasn't sure how he could make it through. But he knew, also, that **he** wasn't the quiet one. If they were going to have sex in the middle of the Talon, it would have to be Lex on the receiving end.

Lex was shivering too, though so delicately probably only Clark could tell. "This is a bad idea," he repeated.

"They'll never know," Clark whispered back. He tucked his left hand under his chin as he stared at his text book. The right, he returned to under the table. Clark stroked Lex's leg with his hand, while he tugged with his foot.

Lex shuddered and his legs fell open, his left knee pressing against Clark's, his lower leg intimate with Clark's.

"Here you go!" Lana put Lex's coffee down in front of them with another cheerful smile. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Okay," Clark responded for both of them, as Lex appeared to be somewhat mute at the moment.

Lex shook his head briefly. "Thank you, Lana." He picked up the coffee and sipped it delicately with one hand, while he tapped the keyboard with a finger.

Clark moved his hand over Lex's crotch, tracing the hardening length down his left pants leg.

Lex's cup rattled in the saucer as he put it quickly down.

Lana turned away from them and served the table by their side, her blouse stretched tight across her breasts as she leaned over, the skirt across her hips.

Clark watched Lana's breasts while he trailed his fingers up and down Lex's length.

"Nice view?" Lex asked, his voice only a little rough.

"Looking is allowed," Clark purred as he stoked.

"As long as it's only looking." There was a warning there.

Clark grinned. "Same back to you." They had both well established their possessiveness towards each other over the weekend in the castle.

Lana moved away. Clark looked down at his book and concentrated on undoing the button on Lex's pants by feel alone. It was tricky from this angle.

Lex breathed deeply and he took another sip of coffee, his movements economical, smooth, precise. Planning out what he should do and doing it despite the distractions.

Zippers came down. Clark knew they did. But he'd never had to try and wrestle one down from this angle before. He made a noise of frustration and the text in front of him blurred.

With a slightly strangled laugh, Lex maneuvered his left hand under the table and helped Clark, his fingers tracing through Clark's and playing there for a bit. Mission accomplished, he returned his left hand up in full view of anybody walking by, tapping on the down arrow on the keyboard.

Clark shifted positions, moving the book on the table with his above-table hand, and maneuvering around fabric with his one underneath. "Why can't you dress commando?" he murmured out the side of his mouth to Lex.

"Tailored pants," Lex replied just as quietly. "Shows everything. Stop complaining – you like them well enough normally."

True enough. Lex in his shorts was an awesome sight. Lex with his dress shirt unbuttoned and his pants around his feet with his shorts still up was an awesome sight. Lex naked was an awesome sight.

Clark shut his eyes and moaned as he finally pulled Lex's dick out of the slit on the shorts. He eagerly wrapped his hand around the length, feeling Lex swell in his grasp.

"Quietly," Lex muttered.

Opening his eyes, Clark gave Lex a sideways glare. **He** was the one with Lex in hand. How was it even **possible** that Lex had the brainpower to admonish Clark now.

Lex quirked a grin at Clark and did a little shimmy with his hips that had him rolling in Clark's grasp.

"Oh God." Clark reached with his above hand for his coffee and took a gulp of it. He looked around the room for a distraction, any distraction.

People were talking, walking, moving by with their own concerns and their own problems. Their flirtations and their business. Clark pulled his hand along Lex's dick, skin rough and sticking. That wasn't going to work. He let go and brought his hand up, glancing around before spitting into his palm several times and tucking it back under.

Lex, the bastard, was laughing. He turned a page on the hard copy file and shuffled the papers.

Lex might be laughing on the above-table, but below, he was hard and needy. Clark wrapped his hand around again and pulled, sliding smoothly this time. He shifted his grasp for a better angle and pulled again, figuring out angles and movements blind.

There was a long exhalation of breath from beside him. Clark didn't look over at Lex, knowing he would kiss him if he did. He was so conditioned to Lex's skin and sex and kissing and sex and their limbs tangled together as they rolled together...

Clark gulped. He squeezed and then moved his hand back, playing with the balls still covered with soft cotton.

"Lex, hi – have you thought about my proposal?"

Clark and Lex both looked around to the guy standing next to them, his eyes not on Lex but rather on the papers on the table.

Lex casually flipped the file shut, breathing out slowly through his nose. "Ted. I'm sorry, but I don't like to talk business outside the office. Could you..." his voice hitched as Clark went back to stroking. "Check in with me tomorrow?"

"Well, I really thought, as long as we're both here now..."

Above-table, Clark flipped a page in his history book. Below, he speeded up his strokes, getting the hang of this angle thing.

Lex kicked Clark's ankle. He breathed deeply in and out, his hand flat on the table against the files. "It's the plans for improving the automation of bagging, right? I don't..." Lex gritted his teeth before resuming smoothly, "have that file with me right now, Ted. Tomorrow would be better."

Clark didn't stop the movement of his hand, but he added some foot play to the work, trapping Lex's and then lifting his leg up and down, rubbing against Lex's leg in the same rhythm he was stroking his dick.

Lex bit his lip, hard.

"Oh, well..." Ted shifted from side to side.

Wickedly, Clark flipped Lex's dick with the same side to side movement. The leg movements were too hard to conceal so he stopped those. But God, this was fun. Clark grinned, humming a little tune beneath his breath. Back and forth, back and forth...

Lex actually turned to glare at Clark before returning his attention to Ted.

Clark stopped the swinging and reached to play with Lex's balls again, squeezing lightly.

Lex's breathing hitched and he stopped what he was going to say to Ted before it reached his lips. Clark held his breath, waiting for a moan.

"Here's your hot chocolate, Clark, and your ice tea, Lex." Lana appeared at their table, with drinks they hadn't ordered, fussing around with cups and napkins and getting between Lex and Ted as she did so. When she left, she somehow took Ted with her.

"Wow," Clark said, impressed. He trailed his hand lightly back down Lex's dick all the way to the tip, teasing with the touch.

"I'm giving her a raise," Lex said, his eyes shutting as his head dropped forward. "Do you think...?"

Clark watched Lana move around the Talon. "No, she just saw Ted, not us." He gripped Lex more firmly and tugged. There was a certain movement of the crowds that Clark was starting to figure out the patterns of. A rhythm. He stroked in time with it.

Lex gasped, shifting his weight in the booth. He put his hand on the computer, firm upon the 'n' key which proceeded to spread across the screen. The computer made a beeping noise and Lex lifted his hand again. Both Clark and Lex watched as Lex's hand trembled in the air.

"Hey," Clark said suddenly, his voice rough.

"Wha...?" Lex couldn't finish the word.

"Chloe's watching us."

"Fuck..." Lex's voice was almost that moan that Clark had been striving for.

But not now. Mesmerized, Clark watched as Chloe got up from her table, shook hands with Dwight, and then headed their way. Oh God, she was going to sit down next to them. She was done with her interview and she was going to sit next to them and Clark was still jerking Lex off and Lex was so close to coming and oh God, not Chloe. Clark whimpered, but he couldn't make himself let go of Lex. Not with Lex so hot and heavy in his hand, and with those panting breaths from beside him.

Chloe stopped to talk to Lana.

Clark looked at Lex, panicked. Lex wasn't looking at the girls nor at Clark. He was staring at his computer screen, eyes focused and yet not. Pupils blown. His mouth was parted as his breath came rapidly. He was gorgeous.

As Clark stared at Lex, Lex turned his head to meet him. So close. Forget the girls, forget the crowd. There was only the two of them existing in all of the Talon. Clark shifted. Lex shifted. Clark knocked his text book over.

The text book hit Clark's hot chocolate, spilling it in a dark liquid swath across the table. Lex instinctively grabbed for his netbook, grabbing the computer out of the way... and knocking his own coffee over too. Lex yelped, not in a good way, as the hot liquid slashed down over the table. Clark jerked his hand away as he futily brought both hands up to stop the tide.

Chloe and Lana appeared at their side, Lana with napkins, Chloe with amused horror. Lex shoved the computer at Chloe until she took it and then he bent over the table, his hands underneath.

Clark couldn't resist flipping into x-ray vision just enough to watch Lex tuck himself back in and zip up, even as coffee and hot chocolate dripped all over him. God, Clark really wanted to lick Lex up now...

Lex stood up, grabbing a handful of Lana's napkins and swiping at himself. He glared at the ruined files and then turned and strode off towards the bathroom without saying a word to anybody.

There was a slightly stunned silence upon the whole of the Talon.

"Um, oops?" Clark offered after a moment.

Both girls glared at him. Then they looked at each other and their lips twitched.

"Clark," Chloe sighed, "You are a walking disaster. I don't know why Lex lets you within ten feet of him sometimes."

Clark clamped his mouth down on the words that threatened to come out. Telling the girls it was because he gave good blow jobs wasn't really what he wanted to say. No, really it wasn't. Clark reached for his soaked notebook and sighed as he watched the liquid drip off the end of his shirt. "Chloe, can I get a copy of your notes?"

"Sure," Chloe shook her head as she tucked Lex's netbook into her bag next to her own and reached for the sodden files. "Have more napkins, Lana?"

By this time, another waitress had come up with towels. The three of them got busy cleaning the table and surrounding area, while Clark chose the moment to slip off to the bathroom himself.

When he walked in, Lex was standing at the sink, washing his pants. His pants, that weren't on him. Lex's shirt was unbuttoned, and he was still wearing his shorts, but...

It was another fantasy, come to life. Clark let the door shut behind him as he moaned.

Lex looked over, his eyes glinting brightly. "Come here, Clark," he said softly.

Clark was helpless to do anything but exactly that. He walked across the bathroom tiles to Lex and reached out to touch Lex's bare chest, stroking downwards until he met the shorts. Lex was getting hard again, a bulge in the shorts, the slit in them showing flesh that Clark wanted to devour. His mouth watered.

While Clark's attention was directed mostly downward, Lex moved in for an attack. Tongue licking Clark's mouth, then darting inside to plunder deep within. Hands on Clark's ass, pulling him tight against Lex, knee pushed between Clark's legs, hips thrusting against Clark's own. Clark's cry was swallowed by Lex's mouth. Who was the one giving mouth-to-mouth now? Clark had woken the beast, and it was devouring him.

Hands at Clark's waist, undoing button and zipper, reaching inside, stroking him roughly. Clark thrust forward and moaned.

Disengaging from Clark's mouth, Lex dropped to his knees. He looked up at Clark with dark grey eyes, not a hint of blue left in them, smoldering, burning. Then he swallowed Clark down.

Clark stuffed his wrist in his mouth to keep himself from crying out. He swayed drunkenly, kept upright only by Lex's grip on his hips. Lex pulled slowly off, then licked down Clark's length all the way to his balls and then back up again where he mouthed the head and swirled around it like an ice cream cone.

Clark could hear himself gibbering and he stuffed his wrist back where he'd accidently let it drop. He bit down on his flesh, feeling a sharp sensation that wasn't quite pain. Was he invulnerable to himself as well? He wasn't to Lex, Lex devouring him, eating him alive. Oh... Clark was going to...

His head turned sharply as he heard the outer door of the bathroom open, two men talking as they approached. Clark's breath drew in sharply.

Lex stood quickly up and he pushed Clark back into one of the stalls. "Stay in there!" Lex hissed, before he turned back to the sink where the water was still running on his pants.

Clark shut the stall door and sat down heavily on the toilet. He had been so close!

The two men walked in, their steps hesitating as they apparently caught sight of Lex. Clark turned his x-ray vision on to see.

Lex was standing back at the sink again, wringing out his pants. His lower body was mostly concealed by the sink angle and while Clark could see Lex's penis jutting out, the guys at the door couldn't.

"It's not going to come out just by washing," One of them said knowledgably as he picked a urinal.

"I get points for best effort," Lex said lightly, holding the pants up to look at them. "Now if I'd come home not having done **anything** and just handed them to her..."

The other guy laughed as he pissed into the urinal. "Ain't that the truth! I'll have to try the 'best effort' line on her sometime."

"Or just wear jeans and nobody cares." The first guy zipped up and moved to the sink.

Lex's gaze in the mirror went to Clark's stall and he smiled evilly.

That was it. Even though Clark had hold of his aching penis and was trying not to come and wanted to wait for one more touch of Lex's hand... He came. But he **couldn't** come in the men's bathroom while two guys were out there! Clark flipped into superspeed as his sperm jutted out and he reached for the toilet paper, rolling it out and grabbing it desperately. He watched the white drops slowly move away from him as he frantically caught it in the toilet paper and then clamped the toilet paper over the slit. Oh God, oh God, he hoped it didn't smell. Or that they wouldn't notice it. He groaned in dismay and then clamped his other hand over his mouth.

All three men in the washroom turned their heads towards the stall area, and then just as quickly turned away, bathroom etiquette dictating no notice of anything behind the stall.

Lex coughed and turned his head away. In the mirror, Clark could see him covering up a grin.

Wringing out the pants again, Lex stepped to one side, still hiding his lower body from their view, and turned on one of the hand driers. He held the pants out under it.

"That's not going to work either," the first guy laughed as he finished washing his hands and turned to leave.

"Gotta try it." Lex shrugged.

Finally, **finally**, the men left.

Clark tossed the toilet paper where it should go and flushed the toilet. He opened the stall door and took a step out only to face an intense Lex who had stalked over to him.

"God, Clark." Lex maneuvered Clark a little to one side and then backed him up until Clark's back hit the wall. Lex put one hand on either side of Clark and leaned in. "Do you have any idea what you've done to me?"

"Um...?" Clark's eyes were glazing from the sheer magnitude of all of Lex's attention focused on him and on one thing only about him. His dick twitched valiantly, but his balls were empty.

"Out there... fuck, you were so fucking hot, Clark." Lex leaned in and bit at Clark's throat just above his collar. He pulled back again, a hand leaving the wall to trace where he'd just bitten. "I might have been the one getting the hand job, but you... you looked like you were the one receiving it! Fuck. So pretty. So damn pretty with your lips parted and your eyes glazed. The sounds you were making as you breathed trying not to make sounds. I could barely fucking keep my hands off you."

"Lex," Clark moaned, his head hitting the wall with a thump.

"Turn around." Lex's hands helped Clark around and pushed his pants and shorts down. "Spread your legs. Down a bit. Hands on the wall, there."

Clark stared at the bathroom wall, every dip and edge in the paint over the plastering burning into his mind. He tried not to clench his hands or push through the wall. He could hear Lex spitting into his hands behind Clark. Clark's whole body shivered in anticipation.

Lex worked a finger into him, talking into Clark's ear the whole time. "Nobody else gets to fucking see you like that. Nobody. In the middle of the God-Damn Talon, every person who could see you. I wanted to... I wanted you. You alone. Not there in the middle of the fucking crowd. But there you sat, your farm boy freshness there for the taking for any who cared to look."

Clark moaned and Lex kissed Clark's cheek. Clark turned his head and they met in a sloppy messy kiss, saliva dripping from where their mouths didn't quite meet.

Two fingers slipped in while they kissed. Lex brushed that spot and Clark jerked with a cry.

"Quiet," Lex ordered, even as he stroked that spot again.

Clark whimpered, dropping his head to his arm and biting down on his sleeve.

"When Lana came by, did you enjoy that? The girl you've always had a crush on, watching you as you stroked me."

Clark honestly hadn't even thought of that.

"Or Chloe. When she was watching us... you saw her watching us."

Biting back another moan, Clark pushed into Lex's hand, wanting Lex, wanting Lex there, now.

"She could come in here at any time, you know. Chloe would do that. If she was worried about you, or curious, she'd walk right into the men's bathroom."

Clark disentangled his mouth from what formerly was his sleeve. "Fuck me, Lex. Just get the fuck inside me, now!"

Lex chuckled. He took out his fingers and there was a brief pause before he started pushing into Clark. Lubed. Where the hell had Lex...? Clark didn't care. He only cared about Lex moving inside of him. In. In further. Clark panted, trying to relax. Oh God, Lex was going to kill him.

Slide and thump and balls pressed to ass and Lex was inside him and it felt so good. Clark whimpered, not ashamed of the sound, not when Lex could make him feel like this. So good.

Lex started moving, still whispering something to Clark, but Clark wasn't listening. Or rather he was, but not to the words. He was listening to Lex's voice, the low tones, the hunger, the rhythm and pattern. Music to accompany the dance. Lex moved, sliding in and out and in and out... Every slide against sensitive internal skin and who knew that invulnerable could also be that sensitive? As Lex slid past the bump for the prostate it sent shivers of shock through Clark's system. There was nothing closer than this.

On a whim, Clark flipped into superspeed while he was standing still. Lex's movements slowed to torturously slow, each centimeter of progress mapped on Clark's nerve points, the drag across his prostate lasting forever. Clark cried out before he remembered he shouldn't. He dropped back into regular time and Lex's thrusts felt like superspeed in comparison. The cry seemed to have gone unnoticed as Lex's words continued to flow. Clark wondered what he sounded like when he talked in superspeed.

Words stopped, a break in the rhythm. Lex's movements became erratic, no longer precise. His breathing was harsh and ragged.

Clark wished he wasn't facing the wall. This was his favorite moment, when Lex broke. The look of rapture and pleasure on Lex's face, the wonder meeting his eyes, the expressive features stilling into that long moment of ecstasy.

All movement stilled and then Lex collapsed on Clark's back. Clark's dick twitched again, trying valiantly to come as well. Clark stood with his arms on the bathroom wall, staring at beige paint, feeling his pleasure winding back down again from so high.

Lex pushed himself up again, licking Clark's neck. He pulled out, both of them hissing at the sensitized skin rubbing each other. When they were fucking, it was heaven... afterwards, it was just a little too much.

Clark turned and gathered Lex into his arms, lowering his head as Lex raised his for a long kiss.

Beautiful pale eyelids dipped over the sleepy eyes and then opened again. Lex grinned at Clark, his words not quite back yet.

Clark swallowed. He knew now Lex's point about not sharing, because this look... a sated, relaxed Lex who trusted in Clark... this was a look Clark didn't ever want anybody else to see. As much as Clark wanted to shout out their love for all to know, he didn't **really** want them knowing this.

Lex smirked up at Clark with a very smug, very content grin before he disentangled from the embrace and wobbled his way back to his pants.

What a wonderful sight. Clark's gaze followed admiringly. Pulling up his own pants, Clark followed. "Here... let me get that."

With a raised eyebrow, Lex handed his still-damp pants to Clark.

Clark concentrated very carefully and focused just enough heat out to dry without burning. Steam burst out from the cloth.

Lex watched avidly, taking it in. "Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"Consider this your early Christmas present."

Christmas was months away. "Huh?"

"I fucked you in the Talon's restroom." Lex's grin became evil.

"Yeah," Clark looked around them and swallowed. "Yeah."

"You had sex in the Talon. With a whole crowd of people there. Including Lana and Chloe. Watching."

Clark bit his lip on a moan, remembering even as they were still standing there.

"Merry Christmas." Lex's voice was pure wickedness.

Best present, EVER. Clark grinned happily. "Thank you, Lex." He hugged Lex again, enveloping him just for the sure joy of it.

"Next time, we're going somewhere private."

"Okay." Clark handed Lex's dry pants back to him. He had a feeling he wasn't going to get Lex to do public sex again unless he tied Lex up for it. That was okay. There were a lot of nice private places in Smallville.

As Lex got dressed, Clark plotted their next move.

 

* * *

  


End ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my betas Tainry and Sue_Dreams! ^^
> 
> Third in the Hot Boys Everywhere series (Cobwebs and Hay, Office Space). This wasn't supposed to be a series; but hey, it's fun making them have sex all over the place. ;p
> 
> Cross-posted at [my livejournal](http://community.livejournal.com/alatrific/14588.html).


End file.
